A Very Benny Christmas
by RainbowFez
Summary: My Special two year anaversery story. Ethan tells Benny how he really feals and a scared and confused Benny must decide if he returns the feelings which unbeknownst to them will break or grow their friendship.


If you read my Max and Shred story Bro of Boyfriend then you already know today is a special day. It's the two year anaversery of me joinin this cite. YAY. It just feels like yesterday that I had my one year anaversery. Seriously it really feals like it was three months ago but another year has crept by. This is my special two year anaversery story. I chose My Babysitter's a Vampire becuase it was the first fandom I write for. I felt it was fitting to write for the same fandom as my first story. I hope you enjoy it. :) Please review when you're done and I hope that some of you have followed me since the beging.

* * *

Ethan sat cross-legged in front of the Christmas tree, staring at the red and green lights. This year had been hard on all of them but him especially. They found out about Vampires and their powers, using them to fight the evils that crept into their town. Ethan's entire world had turned upside down this year but it wasn't because of the magic. It was because of his best friend, the boy he thought of as a brother for years. Now though he didn't see Benny that way.

Every time he looked at his best friend his heart would break. He'd fallen in love with Benny Weir and nothing he did could change that. Those little quirks that made Benny so unique turned from funny to cute.

Ethan had hidden his feelings for so long but he didn't know if he could do it anymore. He couldn't look at his best friend and feel the heartache and sadness. He didn't want to be afraid he'd said too much, given away his true feelings. Today all that would end. He'd either loose his best friend or gain something more. Even if Benny wanted to be friends it wouldn't be the same. There would always be a wall between them, a barrier that separated their hearts.

The doorbell rang but Ethan didn't stand up. He kept his eyes on the tree, barely registering the world around him. "Ethan!" His mother called. "Get the door. That should be Benny." The doorbell rang again. Benny repeatedly pressing the button and Ethan could imagine the adorable little pout his best friend would be wearing. He'd memorized every face his Benny made, every smile, frown, laugh, and pout. "Ethan!" His mother called, sounding annoyed.

"Ethan let Benny in!" Jane shouted, pounding down the stairs. She moved toward the door but stopped when she saw her brother. Ethan's hands shook, clasped together in his lap. His eyes were blank and his eyebrow twitched. "You're going to tell him?" Jane asking in a soft much kinder voice. Ethan finally looked away from the tree.

"You knew?" He whispered. Jane looked sadly at her brother. He looked so scared.

"I probably knew before you. You're my brother. I know you." She said.

"For God's sake someone get the door!" Mrs. Morgan groaned walking into the living room. She stopped in her tracks too. "What's wrong?" She asked, taking in her children's' morbid looks.

"Nothing mom" Jane said. "Go back in the kitchen. "I'll get the door." The woman gave her daughter a long look before walking back to the kitchen, leaving the door open just enough to hear what they were saying.

"You don't have to tell him" Jane said softly, walking over to her brother. Ethan's eyes began to water.

"I do" He murmured, his shaking moving up from his hands to his shoulders. Jane kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Ethan. Ethan sat still in the rare show of affection.

"He loves you Ethan. It doesn't matter if he loves you like a brother or something more. He still loves you and will never leave you. He's Benny. He'd never abandon you and you know it." The mom's eyes grew wide. If she didn't know any better she'd think Jane was implying Ethan liked Benny. The doorbell stopped ringing. They all knew Benny would be coming in the back door which was rarely locked.

"Do you want to tell him or should I get out some mistletoe?" Jane asked, letting go of her brother. Ethan gave a wet laugh.

"No mistletoe." Ethan smiled. Kissing benny would be a dream come true and he could play it off as a laugh but it would only hurt more if the kiss meant nothing. If he kidded Benny he wanted it to be true.

"Now stand up" Jane scolded. "Straighten your shirt and fix your hair. Stop moping and make yourself look nice." Ethan snorted again and did as he was told. Jane gave a reassuring smile and walked to the stairs. "Good luck" She said softly, just as Benny bounded through the kitchen door. Mrs. Morgan was sitting at the table as if nothing had happened but the minute the door slammed shut her ear was pressed against the wood.

"Why didn't you let me in?" Benny asked with a grin. His smile faltered when he saw Ethan chuckle.

"Was caught up with the tree" Ethan chuckled. Benny's faltering smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong E?" Benny asked. Ethan shoved his shaking hands into his pockets.

"Wanna play some games upstairs?" Ethan asked, faking enthusiasm. Benny nodded and Ethan rushed up the stairs. Benny followed him hesitantly. After Ethan shut his door he sat down on the bed not paying any attention to the TV in the corner.

"E what's up?" Benny asked worried. "Does this have something to do with Sarah?" Ethan laughed loudly. He lost controlled. He sobbed as he laughed uncontrollably. "Ethan! Ethan are you ok?" Benny asked, jumping to his friend's side. He grabbed his friend's shoulder but it only seemed to make things worse. The laughing ended leaving behind only sobs. "Ethan!" Benny called, grabbing both Ethan's shoulders and shaking him.

Ethan felt the warm touch of the boy he loved but he could stop crying. All the fear and sadness that he had hid for so long had burst through their dam and wouldn't stop till there was nothing left to cry about. Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan, terrified by the sudden behavior.

"Ethan its ok" Benny said, voice breaking. He held Ethan for almost twenty minutes, letting him cry himself dry. When Ethan was finally able to regain control he shot out of Benny's arms as if he'd been electrocuted. "E, talk to me" Benny said. Ethan looked at his friend.

"Benny" He whispered. "We're friends right?" Benny scrunched his brow now more worried than ever.

"Of course we are. You're my best friend. We're brothers. Why would you even ask that?"

"I needed to know how you think of me" Ethan murmured.

"You know we're brothers E." Benny said. He moved to place his hand on the other boy's shoulder but Ethan flinched.

"I know" Ethan said, sadness in his voice. Benny watched Ethan get up and walk to the other side of the room.

"This is about Sarah isn't it" Benny sighed, standing up.

"Not everything's about SARAH!" Ethan shouted.

"I know E." Benny said in his best calming voice. Ethan stepped closer to the wall till his forehead was resting against the blue paint. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"So much B. There's so much wrong. Everything's wrong! Life is wrong! Why can't we be normal? Why CANT I BE NORMAL!?" Ethan let out another sob. "Please don't touch me" Ethan whispered, feeling the presence behind him

"So you're upset about everything we've been through this year?" Benny asked. He frowned deeply at his best friend. He'd though E was fine with everything. He thought they'd been having fun. Sure their adventures were dangerous and they almost died sometimes but it was fun.

"No" Ethan growled, angry at himself now. "NO! BENNY! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT VAMPIRES OR WEARWOLVES OR EVERY OTHER FUCKING THING THAT LIVES IN THIS TOWN! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS YOU!" Ethan shouted, whipping around. The warlock took a step back in surprise. Ethan was breathing unevenly and shaking.  
"E you're having a panic attack" Benny said. "Try to breathe th…"

"Of course I'm having a panic attack" Ethan spluttered, waving his arms out. "Any fucking normal person would be freaking out!" Benny was at a loss for words. Ethan never swore and now he was swearing like a sailor. "What the fuck would you feel if you were trying to tell your best friend you're in love with him!" Ethan shouted. Benny's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god" Ethan breathed.

"What?" Benny spluttered.

"Oh my god" Ethan gasped out before tumbling to his knees.

"E!" Benny called. Ethan held himself up with his hands. The world around him was spinning and he couldn't seem to get air in. He was sure he was going to die then and there. Ethan thought he could hear someone through his ragged breaths. "E please it's ok" Benny called out, not truly meaning it. He didn't know what he meant anymore. He just needed to get Ethan calm and then he could sort this out.

Ethan felt the world snap back as a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Get away!" Ethan shouted, pulling away from the arms and crawling across the floor.

"E please calm down" Benny gasped.

"THEN TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" Ethan shouted. "Oh" Ethan gasped. He somehow was able to get into a sitting position. "I didn't mean it like that" Ethan breathed.

"E…" Benny trailed off. Ethan looked down at his shaking hands. All he wanted was to crawl into a hole and die. The feeling doubled when a body settled down next to him. "You love me?" Benny asked. Ethan nodded. "How long?"

"Just before the dusk vampire attack." Ethan whispered.

"That long? Why didn't you tell me?" Benny asked. The warlock's brain whirled like a tornado. He couldn't focus on anything that he was trying to think about.

"Because I don't want to lose you" Ethan whispered.

"E you'll never loose me" Benny said. "We're bros," the words sounded hollow when he realized what he'd just said.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." Ethan croaked.

"Ethan…"

"Yes or no Benny! Do you love me… like I love you?" Ethan asked, void of all emotion.

"E I…" Benny started.

"Yes or No" Ethan said hardly.

"No" Benny breathed. "But E…"

"Please leave" Ethan mumbled.

"I don't w…"

"Benny Leave" Ethan said in a harder voice.

"E I want t…"

"GET OUT" Ethan finally shouted. Benny flinched. Ethan watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye as he stood and left the room. The entire house was quiet. The only noise was the front door slamming shut. All four in the house stood were moonless. Jenny sat against the wall, playing with her doll's hair and her parents stared at the ceiling toward their son's room.

Ethan didn't leave his room that night and his family didn't make him. They wanted to give the boy time to grieve and deal with what had just happened. His family ate in silence and Ethan curled up in his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

The moon rose in the sky and faded with the rising sun, but Ethan was still in the same position. His sleep had been restless and dark dreams played just below his eyelids. But when he opened his eyes the nightmare hadn't gone away. No matter how many times Ethan opened his eyes he couldn't wake up. Life was the nightmare he wanted to end.

ENTER LINE BREAK

Benny staggered home, unable to set his mind on the newest shockwave in his life. He'd discovered he was magic, learned about vampires and discovered his grandmother was an Earth priestess but none of those shook him like his best friend proclaiming his love. How did he miss it? He knew E better than he knew himself. How could he not realize his best friend, his brother was in love with him.

"Benny? What's wrong?" Evelyn asked when her grandson blankly stumbled into the house. The boy just shook his head and moved to go upstairs.

"Benjamin Weir what happened" she asked, crossing her arms. She had her suspicions. Benny might be childish and troublesome but he was strong. He'd lived through so much and kept that childlike wonder. But now he was blank faced and lacking any emotion. Nothing supernatural would cause this. The only thing that held him close enough to cause a reaction this big was Ethan. The poor boy must have told her grandson how he really felt. She hoped it was on purpose. If this came out an accident Benny would feel betrayed.

"Ethan…" Benny mumbled, eyes showing some life. "He told me…" He stopped, shaking his head.

"He told you he loved you?" the old woman asked.

"You knew!" Benny spluttered in a shout.

"Yes. The poor boy hid it well but I saw it. Please tell me you didn't hurt him." The woman said, not believing for one second her grandson could do that to Ethan but knew she had to ask.

"NO!" Benny shouted, appalled at the very thought of hurting Ethan.

"Did he tell you or did you find out yourself?" She asked.

"I think I just need to be alone" Benny muttered, trying to escape.

"No Benjamin. You need to talk about this. If it were anyone else I'd let you mope and reflect but this is Ethan. I care about him just as much as you do. Go to the living room and sit down." She commanded. Benny knew that tone and was pretty sure if he didn't do what she wanted he'd be turned into a toad again.

Benny let his grandma lead him to the dark living room. She placed her hand on his back and helped him to the couch. He plopped down silently. With a wave of her hand a plush red chair appeared across from the couch. She sat down and looked at Benny. "Talk" She said lightly.

"About what?" Benny growled.

"Whatever you are thinking about. Just talk." She said. With another flick of her writs the blinds shot open. Casting bright orange and pink light through the room.

"He told me he loved me" Benny muttered, staring at the floor. "We've been brothers for our entire lives. He's my best friend and now he tells me he loves me! How am I supposed to take this? What am I supposed to do? I told him I didn't like him like that. I tried to say it kindly but he demanded a yes or no. I didn't want to hurt him but you should have seen his face. I've never seen Ethan like that. It… It broke my heart. I felt like I was going to crumble along with him and I think that's what he did. I think I broke him so badly we'll never be the same. WHY CANT LIFE JUST BE NORMAL!" Benny growled starting to get angry. "Why can't things just go back to like it was before? I liked being with Ethan all the time and fighting monsters together. We're family but then he has to go and drop this. Why didn't he tell me before? Why did he have to like me! WHY CANT HE BE NORMAL!" Benny's voice cut off in a gasp.

"You're angry at Ethan for making you feel like this" Evelyn asked, trying to keep Benny talking.

"I... I didn't mean that," Benny stuttered. "I don't care that he's gay or Bi or whatever I'm just upset he had to like me. I mean he has Sarah! He's so in love with her. Why can't he just keep loving her? And Yea I'm angry at him! He just turned my entire life upside down! He might have just ruined our friendship! How can I be friends with someone who just wants to get in my pants!?... I didn't mean that" Benny gasped. "I know Ethan isn't like that. He wouldn't… not even with a girl. But we used to change in front of each other! Did he watch me? Does… he… oh god does he fantasize about me? That's disgusting. That's so disgusting. He's disgusting… I didn't mean that. Ethan can like whatever he wants. I really don't care. He's my broth… best friend."

"Benjamin Weir! Don't you dare blame Ethan for any of this? I can't believe you would say something like that. He's your best friend and yes your brother so don't you dare pretend he is nothing. You can talk about your feelings but if you start looking at that poor boy any differently, so help me I'll turn you into a pine tree and use YOU as our Christmas tree." Benny visibly gulped. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't think of him any differently" Benny defended.

"That's right so stop saying things like that!" She huffed. "Now what are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know!" Benny spouted. "That's the whole point. My entire life is going down the toilet and I can't stop it!"

"So are you saying that your relationship with Ethan is your entire life, because that's all that's changing?"

"I… No" Benny stuttered. "…Maybe? I don't know." He gasped.

"Benny. Is Ethan your entire life?" She asked again.

"Ok YES" Benny cried. "I've never spent a day away from him. I go to class with him, eat with him, and hang out every free moment with him! Everything I do I do with him. We're like brothers, no closer than brothers. He's my other half. I can't imagine life without him."

"And will that change now that you know how he really feels?" The woman asked. She was going to make her point and Benny was going to see it himself.

"I don't know. E's hidden what he really thinks of me. We've always told each other everything but he's lied to me. Maybe the old Ethan was my brother, my best friend but I don't know about the new Ethan.

"What so you mean by the old Ethan and New Ethan?" Evelyn asked, "Because the way I see it Ethan hasn't changed at all. He's just told you the secret that's been eating him alive for months. He's still the same boy he was yesterday and the day before. The only difference it he finally rolled out everything, exposing himself for your judgment and from what I understand you rejected him."

"I don't love him like that! He's my best friend, nothing more." Benny shot. The old Earth priestess sighed and looked sadly at her boy.

"Is that all he is? You said he's your entire life. Is that normal for a best friend? I want you to really think Benny. How do you feel about Ethan? Ignore everything you're supposed to feel. Look back on everything the two of you have done. Think about how your friendship grew and what it grew into. Then when you've examined your true feelings for Ethan think about the future. What did you think your life was going to be like before Ethan told you he loved you and who were you going to spend it with?"

"I never loved Ethan grandma" Benny told her.

"Maybe that's true. Maybe Ethan was only ever your brother but isn't Ethan worth the time to think about this. Does he mean enough to you to put aside your fear and decide if you love him back?"

"I never…"

"When you came stumbling in here you looked dead on your feet. You were probably thinking a thousand thigs at once but I know that one of those things is that question. Since the moment Ethan told you he loved you part of you was trying to decide if you love him back. You'll never get over this if you don't consider the possibility. These feelings will haunt you for the rest of your life and strip your friendship to nothing. For your sake as much as Ethan's think Benny." The old woman told him. "Now go up to bed. You have a lot to think about." Benny stood, nodding slightly. "Good night Benny."

"Goodnight Grandma" Benny replied back.

ENTER LINE BREAK

Morning came and both boys lay awake staring at their walls, deep in thought. "Ethan honey, can I come in?" Ethan's ear twitched at the sound of his mother's voice. He didn't want to see anyone. He just needed to be alone. "Honey I heard everything last night. I know things are hard but it'll help if you talk to someone. My and your father don't care if you like boys. We love you no matter what. We're here for you sweetheart so please let me in." Ethan stayed silent. "Ok sweety. I'm making bacon and eggs if you want to come down. If you haven't come down in ten minutes I'll leave a plate outside your door." She paused before continuing. "I love you Ethan."

The stairs creaked as the worried mother walked down them. Her poor baby was hurting and there was nothing she could do. She didn't even know how Benny responded. She was in the kitchen when he rushed out. She doubted Benny said anything hurtful but you never know in these situations. Boys can be cruel when they think another boy likes them.

As she expected Ethan didn't come down for breakfast. She placed the plait of warm food outside the door calling in before leaving but she knew the plait wouldn't be touched. Her beautiful boy wouldn't move from that room for a very long time. Maybe she should call Evelyn and speak with her.

Grandma Weir was standing outside her grandson's door similar to the woman a few streets down. "Benny it's time for breakfast. You can't stay in there all day."

"I need a little more time" Benny said quietly through the door, resting his cheek against the cold wood.

"You have to eat lunch though. Come down before noon. I want your help cooking."

"Ok" benny responded just as quietly as before. Evelyn sighed and walked away. She hoped Benny decided his feelings soon. She could only imagine what Ethan was going through. A large part of her hoped that Benny decided he loved Ethan back. She knew he did but the stars had aligned to predict a crossroads. Love is flimsy and brittle when it is buried so deep down. It would have been years till Benny realized his feelings but fate forced him to make his decision now. If he found his love than he and Ethan would have a long happy life but if he couldn't find those feelings within the moon cycle then that love shall vanish forever, breaking their friendship with it. If only this had occurred a few days later. The moon cycle ended the night after this. That left two days to dig out feelings buried deep within undiscovered regions of a young soul.

Benny lay with his back against the door. He hadn't slept a wink last night. He'd been thinking just like he'd been told. He was sure there wasn't much to think about but when he started he couldn't stop. He remembered all those times when they were young and got into mischief. He smiled remembering the simple times before vampires and school and girls… or in this case boys. They'd met when they were only three and they were brothers ever since. It did seem odd how close they got so fast. Obviously three year olds don't have feelings like that but grandma had been teaching him about the soul and how it connects to the earth and the moon.

The book had also explained the connection between souls. When two souls are bonded it is called a soulmate. Few ever find their soulmate but when you do you feel complete. It is the strongest love possible. He'd already told his grandma Ethan was his other half. The more his mind considered it the more possible it was. But didn't make them soul mates. Don't all best friends think like that? It didn't mean love. They had just spent so much time together it felt weird not to be with the other.

Did he love Ethan? Yes but did he love him romantically? Had he ever thought of kissing Ethan? No. Had he ever thought he was anything but straight? No. Did he ever phantasies about having sex with Ethan? Maybe once but everyone had a phantasy like that at least once in their life. It was part of growing up. Did he like it? Maybe. He'd definitely felt guilty about it for weeks. E knew something was wrong but Benny never told him why he was acting so weird. Ethan would have freaked… or maybe not.

Who did he want to spend the rest of his life with? He'd liked girls before. There was Amy, Meg, Jill, Becca, Eva, and of course Erica but he'd never thought about them ever being any more than a girlfriend for a few months. He'd never actually got a date so it's not like he could even judge if he wanted to. He was 17 anyway. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about being with one person for the rest of his life!

"But you always imagined living life with Ethan" Benny said aloud. "But as friends, not… boyfriends." Why did this have to be so hard? It was easy to say he only liked Ethan as a friend. Every part of him screamed that Ethan was his brother but he also knew if he didn't love Ethan he'd lose his best friend. "What am I going to do!?" Benny growled. His thoughts raged back and forth for hours.

"Benny come down. It's time for lunch." The old woman called. Benny sighed and left his room. He was not going to disobey that women when she'd been angry at him the night before. She was like a time bomb that you never knew when it would explode. The only difference was that this time bomb had magic powers.

"Hi" Benny nodded solemnly at his grandmother.

"Hello dear. Sit down and have some food." She said.

"I thought I was supposed to help you cook." Benny replied, staring at the chicken piled on his plate.

"I thought I should give you that time to think. You're a terrible cook anyway. I thought today we deserved edible food."

"Grandma!" Benny whined. The old woman chuckled.

"Don't argue. You know it's true." She smirked.

"I'm a great cook" Benny lied.

"Shall I remind you of your home ec final?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Benny shivered flashing back to the screaming.

"Fine" Benny grumbled and it was your fault anyway. You should have told me the fruit was carnivores!"

"It's in was on the jar 'Killer Granpell."

"I thought it meant killer flavor!" Benny countered. The woman just rolled her eyes. She muttered something under her breath that sounded similar to idiot.

"I am not an Idiot" Benny blurted out, waving a hand. The chicken thigh in it went flying across the room, hitting the wall." The earth priestess locked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Benny spluttered.

"Eat Benny before there's more on the wall then in your stomach." Benny huffed and bit into a chicken led. They ate in silence for some time Evelyn waiting patiently for her grandson to speak. Finally she gave up and brought up the topic. "Have you made a decision?" Evelyn asked. Benny's eyes fell to his plate.

"I dint think I have feelings for Ethan." Benny said quietly. He didn't see the sad look on his grandmother's face.

"Is that you're final decision?" She asked, picking lightly at her food. She wasn't hungry anymore. She'd truly thought Benny would realize how he truly felt.

"Yes" Benny whispered. His once joyful childish heart clenched, the first barrier of his heart falling. The invisible string that tied the two together flexed, accommodating for the loss.

"Then you must tell him" She said, keeping a calm outward appearance. Maybe when he saw Ethan he'd realize that he was wrong.

"I'll text him w…" Benny started mumbling.

"You shall not!" Evelyn scolded. "You will go down to the Morgan household and tell the boy in person. If he's really your friend then you will look him in the eye when you reject him. You shall only hurt him more if you text him."

"But I can't!" Benny cried.

"And why not?" Evelyn scolded, giving her ward a hard look.

"I don't think I can see him when I tell him" Benny said too ashamed to look at the woman. "He'll be upset and you know I hate it when Ethan's upset."

"Yes" Evelyn agreed. "But that doesn't give you the right to be so impersonal with the boy you call your brother. "When we are done eating you will shower and dress and walk to your best friend's house. I will not let you back in till he knows the truth." Benny sighed and nodded.

"I'll go shower" He muttered, standing from his spot. Evelyn looked sadly at Benny's plate. This might be the first time in years that the boy hadn't gotten thirds. He hadn't even finished his first plate. She piled all the leftovers onto one tray and walked to the kitchen. Things were about to get really bad really fast. She only hoped her boys would realize the truth before they tore their entire lives apart.

Benny let the warm water hit his face and run down his shoulders. He stood still, leaning into the water. What was he going to do? How was he going to tell E he didn't love him. He'd break his best friend's heart. As the seconds ticked by his skin darkened in the broiling water. The spray pained his skin red as he flushed in the heat but he still felt cold. It was like his insides had been frozen. Under his skin there was a chill that wouldn't cease. He didn't realize it was his soul fighting to keep hold of the strand.

"E" Benny whimpered. The water that ran down his face grew as tears fell. HE cried for a long time till he felt colder than ever.

"Benny you need to get out" his grandmother called through the door. Benny opened his eyes wide and realized the reason he felt so much colder was the warm water had run out ages ago. Ice cold water that matched the struggle within him turned his once bright red skin the palest shade of blue.

"I'm coming out" Benny called, gripping the shower handle tightly. The water drizzled to nothing as he turned it to off. The towel across the room was used to dry his skin but his lips still shook from the chill left behind by the water. "I'm sorry" Benny whispered to himself. He stared at his puffy bloodshot eyes in the mirror. He looked like he had aged ten years. His skin was pale and the life in his eyes was gone. Benny groaned internally, stiffly putting on his orange striped shirt and tight blue jeans. He hadn't even looked at the clothes he'd picked out. He hated these pants. It felt like he was being squeezed. It was too late now though. He didn't want to go back to his dresser. He just wanted to get this over with.

Ethan finally got up but he didn't leave the room. He gotten a bad feeling in his chest and couldn't sit still anymore. He paced the room back and forth, gripping his short brown hair roughly. Benny hated him! Ethan had finally told him and he hated him. He'd lost his best friend because of those stupid stupid feelings. He felt the tears threaten to burst through again but held it in. He wanted to scream and he really was about to before there was a light knock on the door.

"Ethan" Jane said softly in a tone that Ethan couldn't decipher.

"Jane I need to be alone" Ethan grumbled through the door.

"Hey E" another voice said. Ethan choked and stumbled, banging his shoulder into the wall.

 **END OF PART 1**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

* * *

End of Part 1 yay. The next part will be close to the same langth hopefully. It'll be posted either on christmas eve of or a day or two before. My special two year anaversery Kissing Stars Chapter will be posted in thirty seconds so by the time you finished it it will be up. My special two year anaversery Billy's Heart chapter will be posted by the end of the day. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'd love your reviews.


End file.
